


Southpaw and Seal

by masayosi661, purplesheep22



Series: Worthy of Trust and Confidence [11]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, Codenames, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: A snippet into the life of President Banning and First Gentleman Benjamin.





	Southpaw and Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Southpaw and Seal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836885) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661). 



 

In the wee hours of the morning, Mike walks straight back to the residence from the Situation Room. He sighs at the bedroom door, rubbing his temples. Then he slowly pushes the door open, hoping not to wake the other man, supposedly asleep— only he's not. He is leaning against the bedpost, with cozy orange light to his paper, when Mike steps inside.

"Ben? You still up?"

His question gets Ben's attention away from the document, as well as the pen cap between his teeth. Those blue eyes behind the reading glasses shift to him, and his smile crinkles from mouth to brows.

"Come over, Mike. These documents can wait till tomorrow morning on the plane. I didn't want to sleep yet, and they were good to kill time."

Mike knows that he was waiting. He loosens his tie, and throws it on the stool with his suit jacket. Crashing onto the bed toward the pillow, he puts his arms around the other man, who just took off his glasses and is about to set everything including the documents on the night stand. Mike puts his entire weight on him, face to Ben's shoulder. He inhales, deeply and slowly, and he sighs as he lets out his breath. There are fingers combing behind his ear. Mike shuts his eyes, the rigidity quickly drains away.

"Exhausted?"

"How on earth did you get through those eight years?"

It's more of a complaint than a question. Rather than giving his answer, Ben chuckles to it. His fingers shift to Mike's temples, rubbing gently, and he lets out a sigh. After quite a while, Mike is breathing deep and steady, close to sleep. As Ben is hesitant about asking him to lie down properly, Mike asks again in an almost uncharacteristic dull voice,

"...Ben, did you feel that you'd made the wrong call as you issued the order, or even before that?"

He turns to look at the man at his shoulder, placing a kiss on his hair, and replies shortly,

"Officially, no."

Mike snorts. He tightens his arms around Ben, and pushes, "Unofficially?"

Ben didn't reply immediately. He continues to linger along Mike's hairline, until he rushes him with a nip to his neck. Ben smiles,

"I wouldn't say yes. After all, it's not a decision between right or wrong." Looking down to meet Mike's inquiring eyes, Ben's expression turns reminiscent. "You have to make a decision either way. As long as it's necessary, I wouldn't say it's wrong. Though some might be stupid, some have loopholes, some are not really a choice... But they are all for the President to decide, and a President stands by his decision."

He smiles at Mike's slight bewilderment, and presses his lips on his frown, "Sleep. Get some rest. I believe you'd make the most appropriate one."

He gives in to Ben's nudge on his shoulder and closes his eyes. Heat diffuses to him from where they press closely together, but he fails to fall asleep.

"Ben."

"Ehmm?"

"I was right there. On the other end. With my team, holding the comm, waiting for the order."

The voice is low, and then stops. Instead, Mike listens quietly for the other man's breathing. A moment later, he feels it closer. There's a warm kiss to his mouth, and the tongue teasing between his lips, asking for invitation; and he promptly gives it away. 

Ben surrounds him in the dark. Mike reaches out to hold him, humming between kisses, tired yet wanting.

"Relax. Just stay still. You can lie down."

The warm and familiar hands touch his face and chin. They then brush downwards, sneak into his loosened trousers, take hold of his member, and slowly stroke from the head; until it's growing stiff from the sensation, they go further down, massaging the packs. He is so familiar with Mike's sweet spots. Not long, his pulse speeds up and breath hitches, and he comes with a groan. Sleep rushes over him. He only gets to murmur Ben's name before he falls over, but not able to comprehend the murmur to his ear.

Till the next morning, when Mike rolls over and feels the empty bed beside him, does he register Ben’s words.  _ See you next week. _ Ben is on the plane first thing in the morning for a scheduled goodwill trip. He won't be back till next week.

-

Technically speaking, Mike Banning may very well be the president who's most familiar with the layout of the White House, thus particularly good at how to avoid, or rather create surveillance blind spots. However, his previous experience in the Secret Service lends him an in-depth understanding of the agents, so he doesn't intend to cause any trouble for them. When he really feels the need to evade from watchful eyes and concentrate, he always informs them first, then gets into the walls to enjoy some hard-earned privacy, like how he taught Connor years ago.

Same thing today. Though some time after he settled inside the walls of the Lincoln Bedroom, he is shaken out of his thoughts by the gentle knock on the wall. He looks up in surprise.

"Ben!"

Ben shows himself at the corner, after a week's absence. As Mike calls out in surprise, he approaches and sits by his side, smiling as they hug.

"'heard you hide away. Seriously, I've never figured it out, why Connor always likes it here among all the walls in the White House. I seem to get it now. Perhaps his best pal recommends it?"

Mike winks at him, after a kiss to his cheek, "He's a good student, I shouldn't keep anything to myself."

Ben hums to it, widening his smile in the next moment. There are lights in his aqua blue eyes. The somewhat sneaky face makes Mike's heart skip, but before he manages to say something, two hands along his chin and the lips to his mouth have broken away any half-formed words.

Being separate for the past week, their kiss quickly turns sloppy and heated. They chase after the familiar scent between lips and teeth in an unfounded urgency. Their hands wander around each other's body, one layer of shirt short of touching the skin. Till moments later, Ben breaks away for air, and Mike holds him on his lap, groaning his annoyance.

"No wait, we can't. I should be out of here. It's been quite a while."

Ben shakes his head as his breathing calms down. As their foreheads touches, Mike sees his mischievous smile.

"Don't worry about it, Mike. I told the agent outside before coming in... the Seal and Southpaw got some guns to clean*. I guess we still have some time."

"—Jesus, don't tell me those are the stupid code names they’re using."

"Looks like they haven't improved on that after you left?"

"What do you think? They call me the Seal. I was never in the SEALs, I was a Ranger!"

Ben now wears his serious face and answers in faked earnest, "That might be the point, you know. I'm not actually left-handed."

Mike sniffs, can't help rolling his eyes.

"I must denounce that's not my idea. Same thing for Connor's Sparkplug. I made it clear to him when he came protesting."

"I'm not complaining." Ben shrugs. He reaches down as they talk, caressing under Mike's shirt along those tight abs, "but it might not be the same if you keep going like a slow seal."

Catching his wandering hand, Mike dives in for another kiss, savoring that teasing bright smile off Ben.

When the young agent outside of the wall starts to debate whether he should remind the President about the next item on his schedule, the man in question finally emerges back to the room, together with his First Gentleman.

"I'll get back and change first, then straight to the office."

He nods, then quickly relays the information through his comm. He also averts his glance away from them out of courtesy. Dust gets on their clothes and they are not exactly properly gloomed, though their clothes are undamaged and stay where they are supposed to be. However, his secret relief is soon dispersed by the President.

"Seriously, you should work on those code names."

He is stuck, as he watches the President clear his throat and walk away, with Asher, who can't help his laughter. The young secret service agent rubs his own chin in bewilderment— which codename is the President referring to?

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I continue using Southpaw for Ben from LHF. And since the first family should have code names starting with the same letter, and we have SEALs right there, so here is the "Seal" code name for Mike. As for cleaning the guns, it's the code for some intimacy between the POTUS and his first gentleman. XD


End file.
